


Chance

by laikaspeaks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikaspeaks/pseuds/laikaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate doesn't just step in... it likes dramatic entrances.</p><p>Otherwise known as “what happens when I get fandom feels so early in the morning". As always, critique is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Asami's mother was revealed. Will come back to edit.

He was a ragged boy of sixteen when he ran into her. Literally.

“Dammit! So sorry, shoulda been watching where I was goin’…” He scrambled about, gathering up boxes and rolling fruit before they could be trampled by passerby. When he tried to return the scattered groceries he pulled up short. She had the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen.

Probably from Fire Nation stock, with a mane of dishevelled dark hair, high cheekbones, and aquiline nose characteristic of the country. She was clean and beautiful and clearly way out of his league. Suddenly he was sharply aware that he looked like he’d rolled in the nearest cesspit. The amused look on her face only fueled the shame roiling in his gut.

“I’msosorryitwillneverhappenagaingoodbye!”  He shoved the basket into her hands and didn’t stop running until he got home. He never felt like this before, not once. Such things were only a bother – he had work to do! There were more important things than pretty girls.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t with him. She worked at the bakery he passed every day on the way home from work.  He couldn’t bring himself to speak to her, but he didn’t change his usual route either. Furtive glimpses through the shop window as he passed were only coincidental. The logical part of him scoffed as he dawdled on the street corner. He didn’t even know her _name._

“I know you’ve been watching me.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin, and he spun on his heel to see _her._  He didn’t know where to look when she sauntered closer, a smug smile playing on her lips.

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name? It’s only polite.”

He couldn’t suppress a nervous grin, and swept his cap off his head to dip a playful bow. Maybe he had a chance after all?

“Hiroshi Sato, miss.”


End file.
